Naruto Ninja RPG
by XPrabu
Summary: mix martial art master died and found himself in unfamiliar world. armed with only his old knowledge what will happen ? It was my first fanfic and my native language is not English, so I'm sorry if the quality and grammar is bad, I was inspired by naturo-the game of life and want to make one myself. slow update don't expect anything good.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Prologue**

Night slowly settled in a quiet manner and bright stars began to appear.

On the roof of an old apartment building, a child about five years old was laying down with closed eyes waiting the sun rise. The child's were wearing white T-shirts, short blue pants, he has yellow hair and whiskey birth mark on his cheek.

As the moonlight faded, replaced by the first rays of sunshine, the child slowly place his palms covering his eyes from the brightness of the sun. His eyes opened to reveal bright blue pupils.

Naruto breathed out a mouthful of foul air, his eyes staring at the rising sun. From the day he was born to the present day, it had been more than 4 years since he came to this world. At first he was confused with what happened, it took him almost entry year to fully understand and accept that he was baby again aka reincarnated.

In his previous life, he was professional mix martial arts master. since a child he always love to fight, he was not genius in martial art he only love it to the point he discard everything, learn anykind of martial art, but it never make him statisfied he always feel there something missing, until he found mix martial art championship 'that's it maybe if i fight in that ring i can find it.' since that day he determinate to fight in the highest place the world can offer, but herehe is in the place he always dreaming still cannot find the missing piece.

dissapointed he walk away from the stage, drowning in his complicated mind he the harder he think the more upset he become. without his concessionist walking at dark alley.

"hey dude give me all your valuable thing" wothout knowing it he was surrounded by 5 hooligan holding knife.

"are you robing me ?"

"no... no... no... no... we don't rob as long as you give us all your valuable thing." he stroking my face with his knife. my angre flare for the humiliation he gave me 'did he think i was afraid with that funny threat?' i elbow the oneholding knife at my cheek and jump to the nearest person around me, it was at this time i realize what truly missing is, yes this it, that was the time i realize i was looking for the thrill of fighting with a life on the line.

"ahahahaha..." l laught and keep fighting before "" BANG !"" one of them shoot me with a gun. i saw blood pouring out of my chest before pain strike me, then i black out.I wake up at dark place there is nothing I even can't feel anything only emptiness and then I feel strange force that pull me out of darkness, i scream of joy 'I'm out I'm out hahahha' too finally see the light once again. i didn't realize what comming out of my mounth was sound 'baby cry' instead of my scream.

before i finish my celebration "BOOM" I heard something big crassing followed by powerful force full of negative emotion. i try to run but can't move my body, i scream help but no one came I don't know how long I scream but before I knew it everything quite down, I feel someone whispering something but I can't hold my drowsy and fall asleap. waking up in unfamiliar place 'not like I can see properly' I realize i can't control my body and sense properly feeling dejected I back to sleep and think another time. The first couple a month after waking up I still can't work my body and sense properly but, until six months later after all my effort I start to feel my limbs though it was strange that I feel it was small, 'maybe I still haven't recovery ?' I still can saw anything exept of blur view but my sense of hearing start to work properly. hearing few japaness word the first thought that came to my mind afterward was 'I was in Japan'. but 'how the hell I was in Japan ?' before i comprehended what was happening i give in to my drowsy, somehow i can't fight back my drowsy felling To only full understand seven months after i am out of darkness, i was shocked beyond belief 'I was fucking baby !'

After understanding my situation, i start organizing my finding :

 **first** I was a baby. 'which mean i was experience something that people call it reincarnation'

 **Second** people here speak Japanese 'maybe I was born somewhere in japan.'

 **Third** I was in somekind of orphanage, and i was the only baby in this room 'how do i know i was in orphanage ?' easy I can hear other childern laughing and crying everyday.

 **Four** somehow the nurse here look at me with glare and hatred in their eyes. 'like my enemy I defended in my previous life'.

 **Five** maybe because of hatred I was only given minimum care and doesn't even allowed to play with toy or other children.

Sometimes there is an old man that comes checking me every now and then, he look like somekind of respected man wearing white rob and sucking pipe of tobaco and people call him hokage. it goes like that until my four birthday, the head orphanage can't take it anymore to kick me out of orphanage 'she said go and die you demon' to only find old man called hokage standing at the orphanage door, he said he will help me search an apartment to life and settle in.


	2. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own** **naruto chapter 1 ~ ninja**

Starting that day i live independently in my own apartment, at first i was wondering why orphanages kick me out and why hokage jiji was there as if he was expecting me but remembering how nurse treat me... 'Well it doesn't matter anymore' now that i live on my own, i need to be independent. But it didn't stop me to ask 'why people keep avoiding and some even hate me ?' Hokage Flitch and evaded the question he said 'they was jealous of how cute naruto was', knowing he will never answer, i switch my question to ask where i will live from now on ? He said he already arrange everything, i just need to move there. While Inspecting scenery and building On his journey to said apartment, i feel some kind of hostile gaze everytime i passed villagers, this make me getting more and more sure that there was something that old man was hiding and i feels it was no small secret and it may involve all people in this village.

Arriving at my supposed to be my new apartment, hokage take me inside and start give me a tour, it was standard 6 Jo(10 square meters) room with living room, kitchen, closet, bathroom and balcony complete with all kinds of electric machine like washing machine, rice cooker, electric stove. Television, video games and refrigerator full of all kind of food, he also show me many kind of ingredients enough to keep me alive for month and he said he will accompany me buying other living necessary tomorrow, feeling more confused with all the things he do and how other villager hate me, I was curious and ask hokage 'why did he do such a bother helping me ?' Smile he said my parents was his old coworker before they died he also said because various reasons he can't tell about my parents until i was 18 or already chunin. apparently my parents own quite huge fortune but their money divided for my grown-up fund and the rest will be given to village orphanages because my father was once rise in orphanages as for non liquid assets it was frozen until i was old enough to claim it.

Next day

Waking up, i start sorting out my futon and starting my morning exercise to build my martial art foundation. At first was doing exercise with intention to maximise my grow but with time i realized that the body I have in this life is different from my previous life body, it was fast at adapting to outside stimulation making my body stronger without disturbing my grow, so i start to increase my training regimen but still hold back from heavy exercise and focus building my foundation and stamina, which make me doubt with ridiculous high for child my age.

Waiting hokage pick me up for shopping i turn-on electric stove boils some water for making ramen cups.

'Knock knock knock' opening the door i see hokage standing at the door with his usual white Robe and strange rectangular hat. "Are you ready to go naruto ?"

"Sure wait a minute" i walk to closet taking my jacket closing my apartment door and lock it. "Let's go."

Hokage eye him and said "Very careful aren't you ?"

"There no word of 'to careful' I don't want someone destroy my apartment just a day after I move in." Putting the key at my pocket, they start walking to shopping district.

'What caution kids, just what kind of life he must experience in orphanages to make him like this ?' Hokage sigh looking at naruto with guilty.

"So what do you wanna buy first ? Or do you want to eat breakfast first ?"

"No. Let's just go buy clothes first I don't have much change besides I already eat breakfast." Thinking for a while i chose buying clothes first because i thought it will not take to much times.

They go to clothes shop finding few pair of clothes and jackets, pant, t-shirts, inner worth a month change, he also buy training uniforms with matching black jacket and trousers with azure color line swirling uzumaki symbol at the back, old man say it was my clan symbol. when i ask 'where there was another uzumaki ?' he say he didn't know. uzumaki clansman's was scatter all over the world after their defeated in a war.

"What's do you want to buy next ?"

"It will be nice if I can buy beginner books to start learning how to read and some training gear if possible."

"Sure couple books won't hurt but i think it's better wait until next academy registration, I don't think it was easy to learn on your own"

"And When will academy next registration be ?" I ask hokage With though full expression.

"Next 7 month"

"That was to long with 7 month I probably can read a lot of book." I narrow my eyes at the answer.

"Fine... How about i send someone to teach you then." Seeing his expression Hokage Sigh in defeats and start buying books for naruto study.

"Now then that left with training gear." I concluded after checking my shopping bag.

"Why did you need to buy training gear ? It was dangerous training without supervisor for novice like you !"

"What are you talking about ? How could few weight training gear can hurt me ?"

"Oh... that OK then, I thought you want to buy Kunai and shuriken. It was dangerous without proper guidance you can hurt yourself." 'Kunai and shuriken if I remember correctly that was ancient Japanese ninja throwing weapons, why would people still use that kind of weapons ?.' "Why would I buy something that ?."

"Well you know... kids tended want to show off to his friends, sometimes a kid of shinobi take their parents weapons to show off to his/her friends and ended with either wound or sended to hospital, so Better wait for you to learn it at academy."

"Wait a minute...!!!" I Realize that there was something wrong with this conversation. I face him with serious expression. "Are you saying ninja was real ? How could there is still people that want to be ninja ?" Facing his confusion, hokage was so shocked.

"To actually finding that there was someone that don't know about ninja in one of five big ninja village." Narrowing his eyes he ask naruto suspiciously "are you sure you don't know about ninja ?"

"Why should I lie about it."

Starring at naruto he said "Fine... I will believe you for now."

"Just tell me already old man !" I Shout at him.

"Well how about we talk while eating it was already launch time and I'm pretty starving." They walk to nearest restaurant.

"So what it's ninja thing you are talking about" i ask suspiciously, considering in my pass life ninja is all but history.

"Sigh... What Impatient brat, where should I said ?" Thinking for a moment hokage said "first you must know that konoha was ninja village but I will not go to deep about history of this village so it won't take to much time."

"Just get to the point old man." glare naruto

"Yes... Yes... Yes... I'm getting at it, what was I talking before ? Ah yes there was 5 prominent ninja village in this element continent, kumogakure, kirigakure, sunagakure, iwagakure and konohagakure each village was lead by greatest ninja the village possessed." Drinking his tea hokage continue. "Ninja has separate level to assess which mission that suitable for them, that was academy students, it was level where ninja were train to become ninja. genin, this level was where ninja put under jonin sensei to train and gain experience by doing low level mission. chunin, this level was where ninja qualified to lead a team and there was jonin a highest level ninja. jonin, also has different there was normal jonin, elite jonin and specialist jonin. That was officially level of ninja in each village."

So basically there was academy students, genin, chunin, jonin and kage if you are chosen. But I still don't know the difference power between each level is.

"What the difference between each level ?"

"Well it was hard to say if you talk about power of course you need power to do harder mission they supposed to take correspondence their rank but we still need to see their ability to lead and make judgment when do a mission, so we need report of each individual records mission psychology and capabilities."

I get it how useful ninja was to assassinate individual but I still don't know why they don't use an army to fight, why do people in this continent fight using ninja, even if ninja is useful and don't take to many resources it still won't solved a war to only relying at ninja and is there no power besides hokage ? This whole or deal make me crazy, let's just put aside about power first, but how do people make ninja is a little worried for me why ninja was train inside academy aren't ninja was supposed to be hidden but why they was openly recruited ? Will enemy know about them then by just looking at academy students and deduct who do inflation in their village ? Aaah... There should be something missing, looking at hokage that drinking his tea I ask again.

"So what make ninja different that make people in elementals country favored ninja ?"

"What make ninja different that people elementals country favored it... Well maybe it was how ninja can utilize chakra not that ninja is the only one that can use one, but how versatile ninja use it."

"Chakra... ??? What is that ?" This ninja thing is becoming more complicated that I think. Looks like I need learn to read and gather more information about this world, I'm pretty sure it was different from my old world after hearing that this was elementals continent and element country there was no history such nation ever exist before and if it was the future it becoming more impossible considering technology that available.

"Well chakra was something that every living beings has, chakra was created when physical energy and spiritual energy was combine. Chakra was used by ninja to perform genjutsu, ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Well you will learn more at academy."

I'm not sure what kind of thing this jutsu can do, but if it was really like what the name implies it will overthrow my common sense that I have.

"I don't quite understand but let's just go buy training gear, I am feeling more uncomfortable the longer we stay with how people stare at me." Looking at how people stare at me and whispering with hate filled gaze start getting at my nerves. Even the waiter is reluctant to serve me like any other stores that we visit, I am pretty sure they only serve me because I'm with hokage if I was alone maybe they will kick me out of their stores.

"Sigh... Sure let's go then."

Walking out of restaurants we go to ninja equipment shop. It was sure full of many kind of weapons from shuriken I knew to paper tag that their claim to be explosion tag which make me more sure it was different world. This shop was owned by retire shinobi that has serve previous hokage (second hokage) what make me surprise was he don't look at me with hate filled gaze like many others he just looks at me normally which make good impression to me.

After asking around about many kind of tool which he answered by lazy and irritating tone, not minding lazy old I keep asking, I understand how most weapons in this shop used what surprised me was explosion tag and storage scroll it was really amazing discovery how chakra art can be use to make something like that. In the end I buy pair barbell weight from 5 kg to 20 kg and set training weight with 1 kg -5 kg, there was range 1 kg -100 kg weight that was available and it can be fit at leg ! how that was possible ? the answer was simple fuinjutsu it was really incredible art. it was making me surprised that ninja use that kind of training weight well even not everyone that use training weight like that it still make me admired with how powerful people in this world can be ? Imagined many powerful people exist in this world make my blood boil, it was really nice to be alive. with that concluded our shopping and get back to my apartment before leaving hokage give me monthly allowance he said I can get my allowance from him every month and shopping allowance evey years.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

Chapter 2 - kekai genkai ?

2 year since I enrolled academy and I still haven't learn how to use chakra, as always I'm sitting in the back row listening while dozw of.

"Naruto pay attention !" Iruka sensei yell at me."yes iruka sensei." I answer half assed. "tomorrow we will start to learn how to control chakra. I know most of you already know how to use it but without proper control it will make you harder to perform jutsu." Iruka sensei said, I know what he mean because nearly all off my classmate already know it and to bad I don't have friends to teach me, and teachers basically ignore me so I just give up and focus on learning other thing like poison, anatomy, taijutsu, medical, plant, animal dll. in library and discard anything that not useful like history though I still score decent, as for taijutsu the teacher somehow teach me different form basic taijutsu than other students and it was full of holes, because of that I chose to discard it and get yelled then I just perform bad while try the correct one after school.

"First you need to feel you chakra now closed your eyes and fell it at the abdomen, every human has different fell about their own chakra." Iruka sensei continue "just try to feel it and try to move chakra across your body, continue until you are familiar with it, that is your assignment for today now class dismissed." After Finally I getting to know how to feel chakra but I was not happy but I was fucking angry with it, how the fuck it was only like that ? Where is the danger using chakra how about qi deviation ? *Sigh* I read to many Chinese martial artists theory I thought.

Afterwards I run straight to my apartment rooftop sitting cross legged close my eyes and start to feel my chakra, at first I don't feel a think but then I feel it, it was like giant wave of ocean I was shocked but quickly calm down, I start to try move my chakra across the body it but when it come to my head it suck my chakra with rapid pace, then I was greeted with black out.

"What the hell !" When I wake up I'm still at the rooftop, But the day almost swift with the night and there is additional thing in my view.

[You have sleep at outside HP and CP has restored]

I blinked still hadn't recover from initial shock he close his eyes take a breath to calm down then open his eyes again, the word has disappear but there is something in corners of his eyes.

HP : 1000

CP : 1700

Tutorial

I try to think tutorial but my stomach start grumbling. "Forget it let's eat first then think later." Then I walk to ichiraku ramen, with sour mood "at least I finally can feel chakra" I gaze at my hand while channeling chakra at it, feeling somekind energy flow to my hand.


	4. chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

Chapter 3 - status

Next day, I live like yesterday bizarred event never happened I went to academy learn chakra control to only destroy the leaf, its kind make me upset but i keep trying and keep failing. days passed and with that a weekends finally arrived and I stared at a corner my field of vision.

 **HP : 1000**

 **CP : 1700**

 **Tutorial**

I sat in my living room with though full expression, there is few reasons why I wait until weekend because if this is what like I was imagine, it will need me to though about it carefully and not disturb.

"Yosh let's see what it's all about, Tutorial." I say while imagine pressing the word tutorial in my field of vision.

 **Introduction**

 **Attribute**

 **Skill**

"What the... Why it's only introduction, attribute and skill ? Shouldn't there is more to it like perk, inventory damn I am really unluck ?" I lament at my poor luck "forget it lets just see what it is, introduction"

 **'Hello for you lucky one. Hohoho I thought you must be cursing right now but... I don't care hohoho' what the hell is wrong with this shitty introduction, I don't why he jump at his own conclusions. 'well let's just continue with introduction, first congratulations with you chosen one for lucky to survive this program installation hohoho'** sweet start dropping at my back. shit so that days I almost dead, that must be the reason I feel like shit these days **'ah sorry about that, back to the topic you can call me system I'm nobody, that manifest for the sake introduction of this power, you know what power it is. Hohoho so this was power you have was power of observation with it you will see the progress of your skill and power for you to see it on full details just imagine status, then you will understand. That's it all have a nice day. Hohoho'** "that it ?! You gotta be kidding me, what kind of shitty introduction was it you literally only say nonsense !!!" I scream at the introduction only to be ignored.

"Sigh... Let's just think positively so this is power to see my progress at training, then let's see about status"

 **Name Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age 7**

 **Status health/??????**

 **HP 1000** **CP 1700**

 **STR. 5**. **VIT. 16**

 **INT. 7**. **AGI. 6**

 **DEX. 8**

 **Skill**

 **Observe (Active) Lv ~**

"Hmm, how the hell I supposedly to know how strong I'm with only number without more explanation !!! And what is the meaning of questions mark ?!" I massage my head to calm my head down. "Sigh... Forget it lets see, attribute."

 **'Attribute is a basic building of yourself that show with numerical value, a average maximum attribute value grown-up adult civilian is 5-10, there are primary 5 attribute:**

 **STR** **Strength This stat affects the "melee" physical power of the character.** **VIT** **Vitality This stat affects the endurance, HP, and restorative power of the character.**

 **AGI** **Agility This stat affects the speed of the character in many aspects, allowing it to attack faster and dodge attacks more often.** **DEX** **Dexterity This stat affects the accuracy (HIT) of the character in many aspects,** **allowing it to land hits easier, among other things increase reaction speed and flexibility of the character.** **INT** **Intelligence This stat affects the mental power of the character make it smarter and easier to understand something.** **HP**

 **Hit Points or Health Points. It is how much life points the character has or the amount of damage the character can sustain before dying.** **CP** **Chakra Points, It is how much mental points the character has for performing skills/jutsu. Max CP is affected from** the **effort of the character to increase character reserved chakra, INT.'**

"Hmm as I thought it doesn't far with what I have expected, but why don't they compare it with ninja instead of civilian ? Ah this me drive me crazy... Let's see the last one skill."

 **'Skills are jutsu records that you can use (Lv-1), skill can be power up with training. There was 2 type skill Active and Passive :** **Active skill is skill that is used with character initiative.**

 **Passive Skill is skill that is active constantly without a need activation.'**

"So there really is not many that I can not it was basically numerical of my power and records and mastery of my skill, this shit is that really not worthy with the risk of death when Activated, but if the skill that is listed is as useful as I imagine it was good enough. Status-skill" imagine details of observe skill.

 **Observe (Active) Lv ~** **Allowed user see estimate status, power and skill of other people the higher it's the more accurate it's, the higher the different power of user and target the higher the chance of failed.'**

"Hell yeah, with this at last I can avoid dangerous people." With grumbling stomach I ran to kitchen and make some meal.


	5. chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

Chapter 4 - genin

5 year past by, I still control my chakra properly and I hate clone jutsu more than anything else, it fucking hard no matter how many time I spent to train, it never good enough to be listed at my status.

"Sigh... looks like I need to apply for taijutsu specialist like guy named rock Lee. Status"

 **Name Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Age 7**

 **Status health/??????**

 **HP 2500**

 **CP 3000**

 **STR. 25**

 **VIT. 30**

 **INT. 16**

 **AGI 19**

 **DEX. 17**

 **Skill**

 **Active**

 **Observe Lv ~**

 **Kawarimi no jutsu Lv-36**

 **Hegen Lv-MAX**

 **Basic potion making Lv-60**

 **Basic fuinjutsu Lv-36**

 **Shurikenjutsu Lv-73**

 **Stealth Lv-66**

 **Trap making Lv-33**

 **Chakra control 22%**

I look at my status and skill with frown, especially at my chakra control skill, I need almost 2 year to not ripped the leaf at my hand, and somehow I feel like my reserved chakra getting more and more each day even if I don't try to expand it which make my chakra control never 'improved' and of course you can't forget the shitty clone jutsu that I still can't make anything good out of it. But at least i manage perfected basic taijusu easily but I chosen to hide it seeing how teacher don't like if I'm 'improved', next i perfected Hegen to avoid people that keep finding me trouble, also with it I got few interesting information about why they hate me so much which they say i was incarnation of 'demon fox', I actually had few idea about it but i had a feeling it was more complicated than I think so I put that on hold first. As for poison and potion making I try to make one because it sounds useful cause I think ninja line of work is more to assassin so I preferred 1 hit one kill and if he was not death at my hand he will died from poison. a side that i train fuinjutsu let's say it was annoying and it burn a lot of money to train fuinjutsu so I don't practice a lot.

I also start practice in mix martial art again although it will be not as useful with what I was seeing how ninja fight but it will serve good basic foundation, I also start putting weight at my body when I was ten because I think my practice don't have many effect at me anymore. Sometimes I start my stealth training with setting few prank trap for people that annoy me or play hide and seek with real ninja, also i sneak at genin section few time but still hadn't find anything useful jutsu.

Days passed after it was a week until graduation exam and was seated at back row listening iruka sensei boring lecture. I already submitted my proposal as Taijutsu specialist last month to iruka sensei It should be approved anytime now. As I see my classmates I wondering why most of clan head successor in my class ? I already observe them since a long time ago there is some that decent there some that troublesome. Like the last surviving of uchiha clan, uchiha sasuke I guess his head is messed by his brother that massacre his entry clan 'alone', sometimes I was wondering is the people in this world is stupid or it was only applies to this village ? Did they really think that 13th year old kid can massacre an entry clan that strong enough experience 3rd shinobi war, alone inside the village without being notice by konoha higer up ? And if talking about uchiha sasuke you shouldn't forget his crazy fan girl especially yamanaka ino and haruno sakura, I swear I feel like they will fight to the death evertime they get fussy about sasuke.

Then there is my little stalker hyuga hinata I can see she has a crush at me since I save her from some 'bully' a long time ago, but at least he was nice, for other there is not much can be noted they practically normal. Nara shikamaru with his genetic laziness, akamichi choji with his massive eating habits, inuzuka kiba with his lound and rude behavior, aburame shino with his creepy bug but he was more observant in this class.

"Okey, class that was all for today you can dismissed. naruto wait here I need to talk to you" iruka sensei say to me.

'It must be about my application' I thought.

Afterward iruka sensei lead me to his office.

"Naruto do you know why I'm calling you here ?"

"It must be my application for graduation test right."

"Yes, it was I already forwarded the application and have discussion with other teachers and do you know what they answer ?"

"Let me guess they want me to test my Taijutsu ?" I answer with frown

"Sigh... Naruto they even don't want to test you they straight rejected it. Did you know why ?"

I keep silent.

"It was because your Taijutsu score and teachers say you don't have what it take to graduat with taijutsu specialist."

"But shouldn't I get tested" I said with hint of irritation.

"I know, I already try but they keep insist that there no need to test I can't do anything about it, sigh... Just bear with it try your best with this time graduation. I will try talk to hokage about your application hope he can help"

"Sigh... Fine ! Thank you iruka sensei" with that I go back to my apartment and throw myself to the bed. I'm lying if I say I was not annoyed. "Let's just go with the flow."

Week's passed and graduation exam is here and like I thought even with all day training clone jutsu o still stuck with it and failed to graduated.

"Sigh..." I stared at the sky under a big tree at academy when mizuki sensei one of the most annoying teachers with his two face, approaching me.

"Naruto."

"Mizuki sensei" as always I put my innocent expression at him.

"Naruto you okay ?I know it was your 3rd time trying and your application for Taijutsu specialist is rejected with your Taijutsu score"

'What the hell is he plotting ? Let just play as he want, it's gonna be entertaining' I thought while grinning in my mind. "Yeah. But I still want to graduated"

"That's ...

Okay ...

I will tell you a secret"

'Finally what the hell do you want from me ?!' "Eh !"

Then he throw me 3rd rate lie, he want me to learn one jutsu from hokage secret scroll for me to graduated !!! did he really think I'm stupid or what ? He must be thinking killing me then take the scroll. Is he stupid or what did he thinks he can keep it hidden ? Or he is already prepared for betrayal, but that's not a bad idea I'm pretty curious myself what kind of jutsu written in it. Hope i find jutsu that I can use.

I go back to my apartment afterward prepare my battle gear, coated my weapon with poison and start making trap at my usual training places.

"with this I'm ready to make a Strom hohoho." I laugh "ah... It will be interesting day."

Pretty much everything went smoothly except meeting sandaime when i try to sneak away with the scroll which forced me to knock sandaime with sexy hegen model and start run for good, sometimes I was curious myself why they are so lax with their protection but who care.

With the scroll at my hand I start reading the content of the scroll to satisfied my curiosity landed my eyes at kage bunshin no jutsu it was very simple jutsu with one hand seal, the only problem is that it need massive chakra to Activate, which is perfect for me when I want put it to the test.

"Finally I find you!" Iruka shock me.

"Aah, why the trap isn't trigger!!" I shout at iruka.

"As that naive trap can trouble shinobi, you stupid!!!" Shout Iruka.

"Hehehe, right of course I know ...

Oh yeah, look I just found interesting jutsu" I said with my innocent act.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing now? You know the entry village is searching on you ?"

"Ah don't worry about it ...

Hey hey, look he I will try this jutsu now ...

If I'm success you make graduate".

"Naruto ..."

"Ng?"

"Where did you get that scroll?" Ask Iruka.

"Oh this? Mizuki-sensei tell it to me about this nice scroll, and where to get it." I say.

"He say if I show one of this jutsu you will make me graduated".

"Mizuki?" Iruka shocked ...

Batttts!!!!! Suddenly there is many Kunai that shoot at me 'this is troublesome' I thought, I evaded but iruka sensei is not as lucky seeing he got hit in few place, 'ah that must be hurt'.

"Good job, to find this fool" mizuki come out from the wood.

"I understand now ...

So you are behind all of this." Iruka said while take Kunai out of his body.

"Naruto, give me the scroll !" Said Mizuki.

"Huh what? Are you ok iruka-sensei? Hey?! What happened here??" I pretend ignorance, seeing how talk active mizuki is maybe I can fish some information, how naive he is if I were him I will finished Iruka before said anything.

"Naruto ...

Whatever happened don't hand the scroll to him" ask Iruka.

"That was secret scroll, in it was forbidden jutsu,

And mizuki was using you to get it!!!" Iruka said while holding his pain.

"Naruto, that scroll is useless in your hand, give it to me and I will said a secret about you" said Mizuki.

"Don't!!!!" Iruka shout.

"12 year ago, you know nine tails fox right ?

Since the day that monster is sealed, special rule is applied in this village ..." Said Mizuki.

" a rule ?" Now I am getting it, so that why they call me demon fox because kyubi is seal in me or something along the line, but better wait until he confirm it.

"But that rule is never mentioned to you" continue mizuki.

"No one tell me ? What it is ? Tell me!!" I keep pretend ignorance.

"Hehehe" Mizuki laughing.

"Rule ...

What rules ...?" I getting impatient if he still don't answer, I will force him to answer.

"The rule is no one is supposedly to tell you are nine tails fox incarnation" said Mizuki.

"What?

What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes, now I am sure he was an idiot.

"Stop!!!!!" Shout Iruka.

"You are the one that kill iruka parents and destroy the village" continue Mizuki.

"You have been sealed by hokage that you call grandfather ..."

"Stop!!!!!" Shout Iruka.

"All this time you have been fooled by this village ...

Aren't you feel strange? All people in this village hate you ...

Even iruka, hate you!!!!!!" Shout Mizuki.

"Sigh!!!!!!" I shake my head.

"No one that will care about you!!!!!!!" Shout Mizuki.

Iruka Pov

While the 3rd rate drama is ongoing, iruka still struggling to get up, he remained about what sandaime said "he never felt what family love, he hated by villagers ...

So he often pull prank to get some attention, he want people see him ...

He act like it was nothing, but deep in his heart he was crying."

"That scroll is used to seal you!!!!!!!" Mizuki shoot fuma shuriken at me.

Now I'm sure he was stupid idiot if this scroll is used to sealed nine tails fox then he will be out already.

Whosss ... When I want to evaded iruka stand in front of me.

Sigh ... Another stupid people now I need to save him, I pull iruka sensei and do kawarimi no jutsu ...

"Why are doing something stupid ..." I am getting annoyed.

"..." Iruka stay quiet ...

"My parents ...

Since they dead, no one care about me, sometimes I always do something stupid ...

I am not good at study, so I think it was better at least people know I'm here ...

But it still doesn't fell right ..." Now iruka look like he want to crying.

"Naruto, you must be hurting ...

I am sorry Naruto ...

If I'm doing my job properly,

You won't be doing something like tgis" he said.

"!!!" I am getting more annoyed, with what he said did he get hit in the head, who care about you life story ? Before I said anything I remember there was still nuisance here, 'better kill Kim first'. I start running to Mizuki.

"Naruto don't!" Shout Iruka.

"Yah, don't worry iruka I will finished him for you...

And I will deal with you later" Mizuki start to draw Kunai when I was in his reach.

"Ukh, nooooo ..." Shout Iruka.

But instead blood that is coming, it was smoke. With Mizuki shout.

"Aaaaaa..." Mizuki throw with block of wood.

"Looks like the problem is not with the trap, but with the target and the one that use it." I said while thinking. "and this that clone is really useful."

"Naruto ???" Iruka widen his eyes.

Yup that was clone that I make with kage bunshin no jutsu. "What do you think am stupid enough to trust him ? The one that always make trouble with me ?"

Iruka smile while walking to me, he give me his headband and said " at least I know you are qualified to graduated, congratulations "

"Huh... Graduate is it, fine but find me nee headband when we return to village I don't want worn-out headband"

"What...?" I look at him

"Hahaha sure thing naruto" he laugh.

That laugh was like a signals for anbu to come.

"How it's the show ?" I said while leaning may back at a tree.

"Naruto that enough give the scroll." He said while others anbu take Mizuki

"Why should I ?" I said shocked iruka and other anbu

"Naruto..." Shout iruka.

I twitch my eyes with that shout "iruka sensei are you sure to give them the scroll ? They are suspicious, covering his face and body, what if they was Mizuki partners ?" I said

"They are anbu naruto, they are hokage trusted ninja." Iruka said

"Or they was just imposter."

Iruka shoot me a glare. "Find but if they are imposter you are the one that taking responsibility." I throw the scroll at that anbu "next time I see you, enjoy watching drama like this." I shoot him a glace then walk to Village direction. "Let's go iruka sensei I am hungry."


	6. chapter 5

Now I know why many fanfic author choose to write or answer questions inside new chapter cause you are limited to answer inside comments.

Sorry for bad paragraph I write at my phone every time I get inspiration and post it immediately, I will start correct it maybe next week, so bear with me

By the way the answers for merendinoemiliano hope is no I plan to make him smart, can keep his calm and of course he can change but who knows what will happen.

Disclaimer : I do not own naruto

Chapter 5 - other people pov

Iruka POV

After so twist and turn iruka finally came back to village with naruto, he has a smile at his lips while watching naruto back.

'Look like I was wrong all the time, naruto is not as ignorance as other people think' suddenly naruto turn his he head.

"Iruka sensei do you want to go to hospital or come with me to ichiraku ramen ?" Naruto look at my body that covered with bandages, naruto already clean and treat my wound but he said it was things that all novice can do and better go to hospital to check it up. But he doesn't now that he was like professional medic when he treat me.

"I think I will go with you to ichiraku ramen, I not in hurry to hospital after great medic treat me" I said while teasing him.

"Like I said that was only first aid that anyone with knowledge can do so don't compare me with real medic, and you need to go to hospital afterward maybe checking your head while at it, no one in the right mind will try to stop fuma shuriken with his body."

"Oh come on... How should I know that you are capable enough to evaded that." I said while secretly ashame with my capabilities.

"Forget, you better don't do something stupid like that again." He said while frowning his eyes.

"Sure thing sensei" I tease him.

He only shrugged his shoulders and keep walking.

After eating I head to hokage tower so report what had happened.

"Tok. tok. tok" i knock the door to hokage office "come in" sound from inside then I open the door.

"Iruka I have been waiting for you, now can you tell me your report about naruto incident" hokage said while putting one of documents to the table.

"Yes hokage sama, as you know after the news that anbu and jonin searching naruto, I'm a little concerned so I start searching naruto and find him in the woods holding a scroll, I ask him what kind of scroll it was, he said it was scroll Mizuki pointed if he Master one of jutsu inside he can graduate, before I could ask him again Mizuki throw Kunai and shuriken at me I evaded but still got hit, he said all about kyubi to naruto about him being kyubi incarnation that make all people in the Village hate, the he start running at Mizuki I thought he will be hurt when Mizuki slash him with Kunai but he transform to smoke and knock Mizuki out with the trap he plan afterward anbu come and take the scroll and Mizuki." I reports to hokage

"So it was all Mizuki plot ?" He ask

"Yes hokage sama, and from the look at it naruto already aware of it but keep and plan to catch me red handed."

"So you said naruto was purposely steal secret scroll to play with Mizuki, it's really like what he will do." Hokage said while drinking his tea.

"I didn't said that naruto was playing with Mizuki." I was stunned with what hokage said about playing.

"It's OK, I will not punish him for it but I still need to lecture him, you know I watching him grow up I know what he is thinking, I wait for him to come at me and ask for anything but he never done that he said he don't like own at me more that already is, I watching him read book and sometimes pull prank when he was annoyed or simply bored, but I know he fell lonely inside." Hokage sigh after said that

"Ah hokage sama, I'm sorry about my sudden decision but I make naruto genin after what he done, he has master kawarimi and Hegen jutsu perfectly and even he can't perform clone jutsu he can make shadow clone to make it up, so I hope you approve it." I ask hokage

"Sure, no problem, if there is nothing else you can dismissed"

"Thank you hokage sama" with that I left hokage office.

Sarutobi hiruzen POV

After iruka report, lean at my chairs and light my pipe.

"Neko." Neko Anbu that take the scroll back with Mizuki apper before me.

"Yea hokage sama"

"What do you think about naruto ?"

"I must say he was smart and quite capable, of course his mistrust at anbu that appears 'late' can be understand, but I still don't think he can sense us so I think he only guessing that we are watching what happened, and I must say he was successful at deceiving us."

"Hmm... You looks like thinking highly about him." I smile after I heard what one of my trusted aid said.

"I am merely said what I see."

"I understand neko, you can go now."

"Understand hokage sama" with that he disappeared, I stand up walk to a window watch konoha village from my office while smiling "naruto... naruto... I must said you pull some troublesome prank this time, you even uncover betrayal of Mizuki"


	7. chapter 6

**You know I start to hate with how short my chapter can be, so I decided to write until I finish one arc from now on, except if it was to long to be one chapter.** **Ciao...** **Disclaimer : I do not own naruto**

 **Chapter 6 - Bell test**

 **Naruto apartment**

"Ah what profitable day". I said while I lay down at my futon. " I got new jutsu and the reason people hate me.let's see status"

 **Name Naruto Uzumaki** **Age 7** **Status health/kyubi jinchuriki** **HP 2500** **CP 3000**

 **STR. 25** **VIT. 30** **INT. 16** **AGI 19** **DEX. 17**

 **Skill** **Active** **Observe Lv ~** **Kawarimi no jutsu Lv-36** **Hegen Lv-MAX** **Kage bunshin no jutsu Lv-1** **Basic Taijutsu Lv-MAX** **Mix Matial art LV-89**

 **Basic Poison making Lv-56** **Basic potion making Lv-60**

 **Trap making Lv-35** **Basic fuinjutsu Lv-36** **Shurikenjutsu Lv-73** **Stealth Lv-66** **Chakra control 22%**

"ah... Finally that question mark is gone. it's replace by kyubi jinchuriki. what the hell was that ?" I focus my mind at jinchuriki and kyubi word.

 **jinchuriki** **Jinchuriki are human that have sealed tailed beast with them. They have incredible power due to immerse chakra they possess.**

 **Kyubi** **Kyubi are living forms of chakra that created by the sage of six path that has nine tail.**

'So that's why I have never have good control of chakra. with this thing sealed inside me plus i'm at age that still growing, it will only make my chakra reserved keep grow faster than I imagine. Well at least I don't need to worried about chakra exhausting. OK next' this time I focus at kage bunshin no jutsu.

 **Kage bunshin no jutsu** **Kage bunshin no jutsu are clone technique that make perfect clone of user be it mind and body, even the user** **can have clone memory until clone get dispelled the draw back is when user dispelled to many clone user will have massive flood of memory that possible damage user mind also each clone will be dispelled when it get hit with enough power depending how strong the user is.**

"Wow what a nice jutsu, with this I can make and send them to library do the reading and my true body go to train, i also can make them help me train other skill. I only need to be carefully when dispel it, as for danger using it in combat... considering they can't possible carrying many memory it will pose no threats to me." With that I start making list what should I do next.

 **1\. Searching news about jinchuriki and all of juubi**

 **2\. Train my body more intense, cause with kyubi inside me my chakra will keep growing, and I need strong body if I want to use it.**

 **3\. Perfected my other skill and learn new jutsu if I can.**

With that I fall asleep.

The next day I start implementing my plan, first make a 10 clone, I send 2 to library and make them read anything useful there, 2 inquiry news and information about juubi and other jinchuriki not that I expect anything from them, 3 train shuriken jutsu, i send the remaining clone to train chakra control while i go yrain my body.

Days passed... now i am in hokage tower finishing my paper work for my new status as genin. still didn't expect hokage doesn't call me after what happen with Mizuki, it's not like I care or anything.

I finish everthing fast to resume my training. But when i will left hokage tower sandaime take the liberty for calling me and start to lecture me on how pround he was with my skill and tell me to show the world how capable i am, like someone that really want to die faster. then he talk about kyubi and why it was sealed inside me. well not like i can complain still that make me wanna punch him because the reason kyubi sealed inside me was a am the nearest person/baby in vicinity. well at least i manage to refrain punching the old man of course It doesn'tcome free, insted punch him i ask him to teach me new jutsu but he turn it down because was bussy, but he teach me new chakra exercise tree climbing, of course it's not normal tree climbing but walk at the tree. he show me how to do it, by walking in the wall And that was how I put tree walk to my new training regiment. sometimes a long the line I found out about tree climbing and water walking exercise at library genin section, which make me feel cheated by that old man.

That was how I pass my days until team distribution, which was why I walk to academy building now. until this day i still hadn't found about another jinchuriki 'maybe it was secret of each village or something ?' which remain me about how powerful they can be, but I find out about juubi which make me wanna cry cause it was written at fairytale for children, about how rabbits goddess ate fruit of sacred tree and be the first one that can use chakra on earth, before she merging with the tree to become ten tails beast to take her son chakra, but her two son manage to defeated her, with that the older brother take juubi chakra and seald it inside him the he separate them becoming nine living beings forms of chakra, he then travel the world and spreading the way of ninshu and later know as sage of six path, as for the younger brother he seal juubi body and promise to protect it forever. That was what I deduct from messy fairytale, sometimes I have the urge to find kyubi and see what he looks like, is he have intelligence or simply beast without mind but I don't know how, so I drop it for now.

It didn't take long for me to arrive, i open the door to class room, and get inside.

"Naruto, what are you doing here ? Only genin that can be here" kiba shout at me with a lound voice which make me center of attention.

"Is that so then I am in the right place." I keep walking to empty chairs.

"Hey naruto are you stupid or what, I said only genin that can be here which mean someone that fail the test can't be here !" He shout louder this time, which make me little annoyed.

"Sigh... Are you blind or what ? did you see what I'm wearing in my forehead ?" I glace at him.

"Like I will believe it was yours, where do you steal that from ?" Now I really want to beat him up, But stopped when iruka sensei come in.

"Enough... kiba ! naruto get his hitai-ate with his own efforts, now sit down class." Iruka sensei said "as you all know today we will distributing you into a team and your jonin sensei will take you afterward so listen carefully

team 1 ...

Team 7

Uchiha sasuke

Haruno sakura

Uzumaki naruto

You jonin sensei is hatake kakashi

Team 8

Shino aburame

Hinata hyuga

Kiba inuzuka

Your jonin sensei is kurenai yuhi

Team 9 ...

Team 10

Akamichi choji

Ino yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara

You jonin sensei will be sarutobi asuma

And that all of it, you guys can have a launch while waiting your jonin sensei to pick you up." Iruka said and left the class. while I am still lamenting at my poor luck. 'Of all students in this class why i should be a team with revenge obsessed madman and his crazy fangirl.' I sigh and start walking at them.

"Hey wanna ate launch together ?" I said to both of them

"Don't bother me dobe, just do your own thing." Sasuke said

"Yeah... Don't bother us just do your own thing." Add sakura

"That including you idiot." Retort sasuke, which make me twitching my mount with how they interact. One said with pure irritation the other answers with blushing face. 'Looks like there is no hope for this team'.

"Hey do you think something happen to our jonin sensei ? Why he still hadn't show up ?" I ask

"I don't know maybe he was sick" answer sakura, as for sasuke he was only snort at the question.

"I bet he was just lazy, because if he was sick he will tell iruka sensei, and if there was sudden mission someone from hokage tower will notif us." I said while walking to the door bringing cleaning bucket and a rope.

First I take bucket for cleaning the floor tie it a rope on each side and hang it on the upper door, i clam the rope at the door so when the door was opened it will lose, the last thing is i tie the bottom of the bucket so the only thing that will drop was cloudy water.

"Hey naruto what are you doing ?" Sakura ask something so obvious

"Making trap of course."

"That why I am asking why the hell did you make trap there ? what if sensei come."

"I just wanted to see our sensei capabilities, if he can't evaded simple trap like this then he wldoesn't deserved to be called jonin, and that's will be his retribution for coming late." I said which make my 2 other teammate watch the door attentively.

Time passed... it has been more than 2 hours we wait and finally the door opened, but to bad looks like he already guess there is a trap.

"Now I'm little disappointed with your greetings." He said. "Meet me at the roof with five minutes or you will face the consequences." he said.

"Why did he want us on the rooftop and the need for time limit ? when we can just stay here and talk ! what a troublesome sensei." I said while start running.

"And whose fault it is ?" Sakura Retort

"Oh come on I know you two want to see him drench with filthy water too." I rolled my eyes at sakura Retort, while sasuke shrugged his shoulders. It didn't take long for us to reach the rooftop and now i can see how he looks like, white hair using mask face only leaving his right eyes reading 'icha icha paradise' serise.

"Oh great now i officially don't like him" I said directly.

"And I don't really care how do you feel about me." He said while closing his book." Now sit." We seated next to each other.

"for Started I want you to introduce yourself." Kakashi said

"Like what ?" I Reply

"You know... what you like, hobby, dream, dislikes."

"Why don't you go first so I can copy yours, I mean you need to give us examples." I said

"Yeah we don't even know you." Sakura inject

"Ah well... My name is hatake kakashi. My like and dislike is non of your business, my dream is secret and my hobby is not for children."

"basically you only told your name." I said

"Now it's your turn, let's start from the uchiha." He said, disgrading my comment.

"My name is uchiha sasuke. I hate many thing, I don't have something I like considering I hate many thing so it doesn't matter. I don't have time for something as pointless as dream but I have ambition... to kill someone." He said with flame of hatred in his eyes.

'I expect nothing from revenge lunatic like him' i tought

"Now it's your turn miss pink hair."

"My name is haruno sakura. what i like was ..." She glace at sasuke and blushing" my dream is..." She glace at sasuke again and blushing even more " I hate ino" now that no suprise considering how they always fight.

"Now it's your turn mr. prank." I only shrugged my shoulder when I heard what he call me. "My name is Uzumaki naruto. I like ramen, fighting, pranking, reading. I don't like troublesome thing. My dream is non of your business."

"Now that I believe we understand one another. formal training will begin tomorrow."

"What kind of training, i don't like pointless thing so spilt out already." I said because If it was something that benefical for me, i better send clone for it.

"Our object is involve members of this team, and the subject is survival exercise."

"Where do you plan to held it ? Is there limitations for Stuff we can bring ? How long it will last, a week, a month ?" I ask, I better prepared if we will train in the wild.

"Now... now... now... you are very details when you ask, aren't yoy ? don't worry we will held it at training ground no 7 and just bring your battle gear cause it's not surviving in the wild but survived against me."

'Did he expect inexperience genin to survive a fight against experience jonin ? Or there was hidden objective ?' I thought

"Now for your information out of 27 member of graduation in your batch, only 9 will be actually accept as members of junior shinobi the rest will be send back to academy." He said with grim voice "and this test has 66 rate of failure." He continued.

"wait what ?! Why don't we get informed about this." Sakura glare at kakashi, wow her temper really no bound, she was really fearless.

"And now I'm done informing you" I almost choked hearing his reply, I should say he got bad sense of humor.

"Now here is details of your assignment memorize it." He hand us details of our assignment, then said "see you tomorrow" with that he was gone.

"Now let's see" i read our details assignment. " what is this ? It was only listed something every shinobi will take mission and is he stupid or what there is no way I fight jonin with empty stomach, where do I get energy to fight !!! Forget it, he just messing around with us." Sakura and sasuke nodded at my word, With that we ended our first assigment meeting.

the next day Training ground no 7

"Yo sakura, sasuke you two are early." I said while yawning at them, yup I'm yawning. I spent a long time to gather information about our jonin sensei, and start planing how to face him.

"Naruto where the hell are you doing coming late in our first assignment." Sakura yell at me, while sasuke only send me a glace.

"Oh come on. I spent a long time to gather information about our sensei, so I'm pretty tired." I yawn and sit nest to them. "Besides he will not come for another hours."

"How did you know that ?" Sakura ask

"From information I gather of course."

"Then why don't you split it out already" sakura said while trying to punch my head and she missed of course.

"Oh come on, you will never hit me with your slow punch." I said while keep dodging her punch.

"Shut up and let me hit you !!!" Sakura shout while her face is red from embarrassment.

"In your dream." i jump at the tree, with i out of reach sakura angrily walk back sit next to sasuke.

"Fine, just tell us already about our sensei." She said. and while sasuke act doesn't care, I know he wants to know to, looking from how he look at me.

"Sigh... Why can't you ask me nicely." shaking my head i sit next to them, while sakura glaring at me.

"let's see. Hatake kakashi also know as kakashi no sharingan or copy cat ninja, he got his nickname because he has sharingan in his left eyes which he use to copy all kind of jutsu his enemy use earning him quite reputation in 3rd shinobi war. he listed as A rank ninja at bingo book with 'approach with caution' as description, he was know as ninja that always come late, his hobby is reading porn novel at puplic earning him prevent reputation." I said while watching their experience.

"Well to survive someone as strong as him at our first genin assigment, I totally understand why so many genin fail the test." I smile while watching sakura terrified expression and sasuke has thoughtful expression.

"We are done for" sakura said.

"don't worry I suspect there was hidden meaning to pass the test, because it was not realistic for inexperience genin to fight experience jonin."

"You are right naruto, we just need to perform our best." She said with determination.

tired waiting somehow I fell asleep, well at least i make up my lack of sleep. i jolt awake when someone shaking my body i open my eyes to only see kakashi has been here.

"Yawn... so the old man is here". I said while stretching my hand.

" you look like enjoying yourself naruto and who are you calling old man ?" Kakashi said with irritating tone.

"Of course I enjoye myself that was one of my life purpose." i Stand-up "so when do we start old man ?"

"Like I said who are you calling old man!" Now he sounds angry, like I care if he was angry.

"The only people that has white hair is an old man like hokage jiji" I said with serious tone.

"This is not white it was silver." He shout.

I only shrugged my shoulder.

"Forget it, let's begin the test." He took 2 little Bell from his pocket and said "your test will be this."

"And what we suppose to do with that Bell ?" I ask with lazy tone.

"Well you need to take this Bell from me, if you got it, you pass."

"But there was only two Bell ?" Sakura ask.

"And that is what make it interesting, one of you that doesn't get the bell will be send back to academy. you got the entry day to take the bell from me." With that word sasuke expresion become more serious and sakura start panicked glancing at sasuke then she glace at me and Said "I am sorry naruto" my mouth switched at her word.

"and now test officially begin." Kakashi shout, followed with sakura and sasuke start to hide.

"Why aren't you hiding ?" Kakashi ask me.

"Like I can hide from experience jonin that familiar with surrounding terrain." With that I made 10 shadow clone and start running at him. At first I send 3 of my clone to test the water but as they attack, kakashi start mocking me with his actions by reading his porn book while fighting me. But as fight is going on I start to see how he attack, he don't fight like hyuga with fixed style. he was attacking with minimal movement but deadly even when he use basic Taijutsu, with that I understand why we trained basic Taijutsu style, because every style was a hybrid version of basic taijutsu, it was modified to be more deadly and suitable for every person. And maybe I can incorporate mix martial art and basic Taijutsu, mix martial arts I learn was focused on defending my opponent because there was no need to kill in my profession but basic Taijutsu in this world are make to kill my opponent so I can combine it becomes my fighting style. With that I start to my experiment.

"Lesson number one, Taijutsu." kakashi stop my thinking by defenting me and give me a stab at my butt. 'I will make you pay for this kakashi' my eyes now is on fire.

after i recover, I start to search sasuke and sakura. It was pretty easy to find sakura because she was screaming really hard.

"She must be got done by genjutsu, Kai" I dispelled her genjutsu. "Yo are you OK sakura ?" Ask her with lazy tone "you need to work on your experience dealing with genjutsu, let's go find sasuke." She doesn't say much maybe she hadn't recover from the shock. we find sasuke sitting on top of the tree resting with his beaten up face.

"Yo sasuke how are you doing ? I see... you got beaten up." Sasuke glare at me and said "leave me alone dobe."

"Oh come on, you know we don't have much time" I glace at the setting sun " let's team up and take that prevent down, I start getting tired with how he mock me when we fight. " I suggest him

"But there is only 2 Bell" sakura said.

"Let's just get the bell first and talk later, you know if we don't get the bell by the end of the day we will be send back to academy."

"Fine, what will we do now ?" sakura said, while sasuke stay silent which i transleted as agreement.

"OK let's do this, here wss the plan I will fight kakashi head on, sasuke will cover me with his jutsu, and sakura you will be the one that has the most important work. you will take the bell when kakashi get distracted, we will guide our fight to your position and you need to remember that he was experience jonin mush be familiar with ambush so you need to be extra careful, just take the bell when you get a chance." The two nod and start planning the details.

Kakashi POV

Kakashi was reading his newly series icha icha paradise, when he heard familiar shout.

"Hey old man, this time I will make sure to take that Bell, kage bunshin no jutsu." With that I see naruto making shadow clone, but it was different this time because he created an army of it.

"Oy oy oy that was cheating." as i see numerous clone rushing at me. I dispel his clone with every punch I send, but there was many more coming.

I close the book and place it in my pocket "OK naruto play time is over." I said and body flicker at naruto that stayed in the back since beginning. "You know naruto, when you are creating a clone you need to camouflage your real body so it will not be easy targeted." I said while sending punch at him, it was at that time naruto smile.

"Right" he said when big fire ball coming towards us, I see sasuke sending fire ball at me or towards me to be more precisely I dodged to the side but I was greeted by sakura Kunai forcing me to use kawarimi.

"Wow what a nice combination but to bad you guys are still not good enough." It was at that time I feel something grabbing my leg only to see naruto grinning at me and sasuke send me another great fire ball jutsu. I dispel naruto clone then body flicker to clear ground.

"Ah that was cruel naruto." I said with disappointed tone.

"Like I care." Naruto army come running at me, it was at that time I feel something wrong, I the jingle sound of the bell is in another place, that's when I see sakura shaking the bell.

"Just realize old man ?but it's to late ! take this old man." With that naruto send numerous Kunai and shuriken at me.

Naruto POV

After sakura success stealing the bell when kakashi focused at my clone that grabing his leg after he run with kawarimi, he still don't know that sakura he see was y clone that using hegen to fool him and we purposely place that wooden blocks expecting him using kawarimi jutsu. that block was guard by sakura and several of my clone that hide with Hegen for distracting, while sakura take the bell.

"Just realize old man ? but it's to late ! take this old man." I send shuriken and Kunai at kakashi with all of my clone, to only look at kakashi body crumbled like a stone.

"Cih... earth clone."

"What a nice surprise congratulations sakura, you pass but only one other person that can pass with you, chose carefully who will accompany you." Kakashi pressure her which make me laugh. "well you can give that Bell to sasuke sakura, besides I don't want to be lead by prevent jonin, it's just another year in academy is not that bad."

"I.. I think, the one that should be back to academy was me, I didn't do anything worth it to pass, while i get this Bell, naruto and sasuke the one that plan all of this, i just following them, I event trapped by basic genjutsu technique half the test." Sakura said while lowering his head.

"Well if that these two will go back to academy then I need go back too, considering standard genin team was 3 man cell i will do nothing if i stay." Sasuke inject.

"Well... well... well... looks like this concluded everything. congratulations you all pass." He said while smiling under his mask.

"That's more like it. Now let's go finding something to eat, I hadn't eat since breakfast." I stand-up brushing my pants "so where do we eat ? It's Kakashi sensei treat."

"How about akamichi restaurant, the food there was delicious." Sakura said.

"Sure let's go." I start to walk.

"Oy oy oy don't decided on yourself." Kakashi said

"Oh come on whose fault it was that we are hungry, don't make excuses and let's go."

"Sigh... I got troublesome students this time." Kakashi lamenting his bad luck.


	8. power border

what's up my loyal reader, sorry no chapter this time, i am just inspired after reading my weekly novel reading.

1\. i realize i use to many "she said/he said/i said" and "... while..." and how mess up my grammar is, but how should i say i'm not good at it but i will try make it better.

2\. distribution power i read it at Naruto : The gamer and realize i need to make one myself, so give your tought about it :

Civilian

HP 100-500

CP 50-100

STR. 5-10

VIT. 5-10

INT. 5-10

AGI 5-10

DEX. 5-10

Academy students

HP 500-1000

CP 500-1000

STR. 5-20

VIT. 5-20

INT. 5-20

AGI 5-20

DEX. 5-20

Genin

HP 1000-1500

CP 700-1500

STR. 15-30

VIT. 15-30

INT. 15-30

AGI 15-30

DEX. 15-30

Cunin

HP 1500-4000

CP 1500-3000

STR. 30-50

VIT. 30-50

INT. 30-50

AGI 30-50

DEX. 30-50

Jonin

HP 3000-6000

CP 2000-4000

STR. 40-70

VIT. 40-70

INT. 40-70

AGI 40-70

DEX. 40-70

Elite jonin

HP 3000-7000

CP 3000-7000

STR. 50-90

VIT. 50-90

INT. 50-90

AGI 50-90

DEX. 50-90

Kage

HP 5000

CP 5000

STR. 95

VIT. 95

INT. 95

AGI 95

DEX. 95

And Here is Naruto stat before bell test.

HP 2500

CP 3000 (i don't include kyubi chakra because he still hasn't unlock it)

STR. 25

VIT. 30

INT. 16

AGI 19

DEX. 17

3\. i am thinking to start write other people start aside naruto, but let's just see how the story going.

okay that was all that i want to say, and don't expect anynew chapter soon because i still don't any inspiration.

CIAO...


End file.
